


don't believe all this inconsistency

by vellutonero



Category: Rome (TV 2005), Scandal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Artistic License, Bitterness, Character Study, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, Younger Brutus, basically a Rome AU as Scandal
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 18:59:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13301193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vellutonero/pseuds/vellutonero
Summary: История Марка Юния Брута, в нескольких штрихах.На самом деле Рим переосмысленный в стиле Скандала.





	don't believe all this inconsistency

**Author's Note:**

> Каждый персонаж Рима привязан к персонажу из Скандала и так или иначе этого персонажа выражает.

Марку Юнию Бруту десять лет, когда он первый раз видит Цезаря вблизи. Мать представляет его во время торжественного ужина в память об отце Брута, где-то между горячей закуской и десертом. Г-н Вице-президент одет с присущим людям его статуса стилем и источает ту же силу, что и покойный отец. Это в большей степени надуманное сходство двух мужчин и заставляет Брута смотреть Цезарю в рот, когда он говорит. Сервилия со стороны совсем не проявляет неодобрение, как будто интерес сына ей даже нравится, и Брут принимает это за выражение ее доверия. Он умный ребенок, всегда стремится рассказать миру вокруг о том, что думает, ведь у него на все есть собственное мнение. Цезарь внимательно слушает мальчика, хваля ораторские умения и обширный кругозор. Брут с энтузиазмом улыбается ему во весь рот, и уже через неделю Сервилия отводит его к дантисту: поставить брекеты. Он носит их всего две недели, в течение которых железки во рту натирают десны Брута до крови, а зубы болят от давления так сильно, что он практически не ест и не может говорить. 

Бруту четырнадцать лет, когда он приступает к обучению в престижной старшей школе, куда водитель его матери отвозит его каждое утро. Вся дорога занимает минут тридцать, но с традиционными пробками он проводит в машине по полтора часа в каждую сторону. Брут совсем не возражает провести время в одиночестве (водителя он за компанию не считает); ведь будучи тинейджером с присущим максимализмом, склонностью драматизировать и давлением матери, почти не может находится дома. Находится в ее компании он тоже практически не может, ведь дражайшую родительницу, кажется, интересуют только две вещи: антивозрастные процедуры и поступление Брута на юридический факультет Гарвардского университета.   
Сам Брут ненавидит мысль о юридическом и в будущем видит себя в крайнем случае журналистом, вроде Андерсона Купера, только во главе пресс-службы Белого дома. Он все еще категорически покорен Цезарем, человеком, а не политиком. Брут считает себя республиканцем (мать всегда произносит это слово с неповторимым снисхождением в голосе), и категорически протестует против двуличной демократической политики Цезаря. 

Бруту все еще четырнадцать, когда он знакомится с Марком Антонием - и немедленно оказывается полностью поглощен его персоналией. На первый взгляд он кажется более молодой и модно одетой версией Цезаря, но Брут внимательный, подмечает мелкие, но важные различия между двумя мужчинами вроде яркого изумрудного платка в огурец в нагрудном кармане пиджака Антония, подчеркивающего цвет глаз, серебряные запонки Mont Blanc и неповторимый легкий флирт, следующий за ним по пятам. Антоний обладает той самой харизмой, которая всегда заставляет женщин смотреть на него голодными глазами и ловить каждое слово, даже если сам он всегда держится на заднем плане. Брут замечает, как мастерски учтиво Антоний одаривает каждую вниманием - с помощью ненавязчивых комплиментов и своевременных жестов. Брут думает, что у Антония должно быть очень много женщин. Он не знает, что чувствует по этому поводу. А потом Антоний одаривает его тем же вниманием, что и остальных гостей званого вечера, и Брут чувствует себя не в своей тарелке. 

Бруту шестнадцать, и он проводит летние каникулы во Франции, наконец-то отдельно от матери. Он живет на вилле Цезаря, пользуясь привилегиями президентской шлюхи, хотя ему все равно, как называют его мать за спиной - сам Цезарь ни разу не посмотрел на парня косо. Брут проводит дни загорая и плавая под палящим солнцем Лазурного Берега. У него появились новые друзья - несколько ребят его возраста, с которыми он курит травку, пьет невероятное количество вина (французы) и лениво мастурбирует. Бруту шестнадцать и он - гей, не имеющий никаких проблем со своей ориентацией. В каком-то смысле его предпочтения (спасибо любимой матери за очередное элегантное и слегка снисходительное выражение) - это дополнительный повод выделиться, пусть Брут большую часть времени держит все это при себе. Он вообще старается не распространяться о личном, особенно в стенах собственного дома. Что ему нравится, так это тусить. Его новые друзья тоже любят вечеринки, поэтому совершенно закономерно, что Брут не возвращается на виллу несколько дней подряд.

Чего он совсем не ожидает, так это увидеть полицейскую машину у парадного подъезда виллы, когда он все-таки возвращается утром пятницы, и еще большим сюрпризом является стоящий на крыльце Марка Антония со сложенными на груди руками, опирающийся на поручень лестницы и разговаривающий с полицейским. За его спиной Брут видит управдома и личного водителя.   
А, Брут, вот и он, - Антоний машет в его сторону, привлекая внимание офицера. Брут криво улыбается и машет в ответ. Он все еще пьян, хотя уже середина дня, и совершенно уверен, что от него пахнет потом, травкой и - надеется он в душе - средством от загара, которое все остальные запахи притупляет. Полицейские уезжают, уверившись в безопасности Брута, а сам он получает выговор от управдома - довольно неприятное событие на виду у беззаботно курящего Антония. Когда сотрудники виллы уходят, он говорит:  
\- Ну вот, стоило мне только приехать, надеясь на спокойные выходные, как ты куда-то пропадаешь.  
\- Сейчас лето, - отвечает Брут, не пускаясь в дальнейшие объяснения своего поведения. Антоний совершенно непристойно ему улыбается и предлагает Бруту принять душ, прежде чем сам тушит сигарету и возвращается в дом. Брут еще несколько минут стоит на ступеньках и думает, что это из-за опьянения ему потребовалось какое-то время чтобы осознать: сказанное ему Антонием не было приглашением. 

Конечно, в конечном итоге они занимаются сексом. Это было совершенно неизбежно в каком-то смысле: Брут оказался под домашним арестом (“Дорогой, я совершенно ничего не могу поделать, если тебе невозможно доверять, вилла - прекрасное для тебя место, тем более, что Антоний побудет там еще несколько дней”, сказала его мать по телефону в том же привычном для нее снисходительном тоне, который она использовала для абсолютно всех разговоров).   
Антоний прыгает в бассейн и брызги воды будят Брута, который задремал на солнышке с раскрытой на груди книгой, и когда он окончательно просыпается, он бездумно пялится на голое тело в воде, на то как мышцы работают с каждым движением под блестящей от воды и солнца кожей. У него стоит, конечно, он же еще подросток. Антоний ничего не говорит, но Брут чувствует чужую ногу на своей лодыжке за ужином, и, в общем, да.   
Брут падает на колени в коридоре, больше энтузиазма, чем понимания, и вcе происходит быстро, без особенного ритма, конечно же Антоний просто не может молчать и наслаждаться происходящим, не упуская возможности прокомментировать. Брут трогает себя и кончает прямо так, что Антоний находит забавным и с одобрением сообщает ему об этом. Он говорит, что давно не занимался сексом с парнем, и что он всегда подозревал, что Брут - гей. Вся эта полемика не огорчает Брута. Большая часть всего происходит в постели Антония, и это больно, но после Антоний вылизывает его, трахает пальцами, и Брут кончает во второй раз. 

Бруту двадцать один, и он учится на юридическом факультете Гарвардского университета. Он даже практически наслаждается учебой, по какому-то невероятному стечению обстоятельств он оказался намного умнее половины своего класса, несмотря на в лучшем случае средние показатели на экзаменах. Он пишет для студенческого журнала, и с молчаливого согласия и даже попустительства главного редактора Брут отвечает за все, что связано с политикой. Сервилия почти гордится сыном, как ему кажется, во всяком случае Брут всегда отправляет ей копию журнала, в котором есть его статья, или ссылку на сайт, если публикация сделана там.   
Когда главред поручает Бруту написать про администрацию Цезаря, главным аргументом является “ты же их знаешь”. Так, например, взять хотя бы Марка Антония, начальника президентского штаба. Их отношения Брут мог бы описать как натянутые, хотя сам Антоний вряд ли бы вообще использовал слово “отношения”. Его быстрый подъем по карьерной лестнице случился где-то между окончанием университета и первым сроком Цезаря в качестве вице-президента, из чего можно сделать вывод, что Марку должно быть примерно пять тысяч лет, что в свою очередь, вызывает закономерный вопрос: как в таком возрасте ему удается сохранять эрекцию?  
Брут перечитывает написанное и со вздохом понимает, что на политическую сатиру это не тянет. А еще он думает, что все еще огорчен. 

Бруту двадцать четыре, он закончил университет и работает на Холме в качестве юрисконсульта одного из сенаторов, когда на жизнь Цезаря совершается первое покушение - почти в самом конце его президентского срока. Во всем происходящем нет смысла, но осознать происходящее у Брута нет времени: он мчит в больницу к матери, которая перенесла “небольшой нервный срыв” на почве категорического отказа Атии пускать ее в реанимацию к Цезарю. Брут качает головой и трет виски в надежде избавиться от головной боли, но все равно держит мать за руку. Она проклинает Атию на чем свет стоит (ничего нового) и бормочет что-то про заговор. Когда Брут наконец оставляет ее в палате одну и направляется к автомату с кофе, в холле работает телевизор, который и привлекает его внимание. На экране Марк Антоний в сером костюме и белой рубашке без галстука делает официальное заявление для журналистов, во всем великолепии начальника штаба. Какое отвратительное притворство, думает Брут и просит медсестру выключить телевизор.


End file.
